disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Positoovity
thumb|250pxPositoovity é uma canção do musical da Broadway A Pequena Sereia. É a abertura do Ato II e é cantada por Sabidão e as gaivotas. Letra SABIDÃO Now look at me You see this face In terms of beauty I'm a basket case And as for style and savoir faire Well I guess there ain’t A whole lot there Yup, although perhaps It makes no sense I strut my stuff With lots of confidence Cause though I lack And awful lot There is one thing I got! I got positoovity! I got positoovity! It gives me the zam And the zow And the yaddle laddle laddle That’s why I walk With a wiggle in my waddle Cause once you’ve heard that word There aint nothing you can do So let that positoovity Work for you SEBASTIÃO (falando) Positoovity? Why der's no such word. SABIDÃO (falando) Course there is in the dictionary right between popsuckle and prehysterical. Believe you me I seen it work miracles! (cantando) Now he's a shmoe GAIVOTA Yo! SABIDÃO And he's a shlep GAIVOTA Yeah? SABIDÃO And this one doesn’t got the sharpest rep GAIVOTA Squawk? SABIDÃO In fact all three without a doubt Mister David brains were handed out GAIVOTA But if he's no sage GAIVOTA And he's no wiz GAIVOTAS The whole world thinks That we are geniuses Cause all our screws May be unscrewed But dig our attitude SABIDÃO E GAIVOTAS We got positricity! SABIDÃO (falando) How 'bout you, huh? SABIDÃO E GAIVOTAS We got poositivity! SABIDÃO (falando) Just try it out, come on! GAIVOTA It gives us the bing GAIVOTA And the bang SABIDÃO And the yippee-dip-doodle SABIDÃO E GAIVOTAS That’s why we sounds Like thers knowledge In our noodle And once you learned that word There ain’t nothing you can do So let that positricity SABIDÃO N-N-No, Positroocity! GAIVOTAS Poositrocity Work for you! SEBASTIÃO (falando) Ariel, don't take advice from birdbrains. SABIDÃO Birdbrains! Who you callin' birdbrains! We got natural talent, what i like to call Gull-ability! SABIDÃO E GAIVOTAS So with the vip and the vap And the ba-ba boo You can flip any flap Till your wish comes true The tip is the tap Into something that you believe SABIDÃO Cause with the zig and the zug And the zig-zug-zing There aint nothing you cant be You see its really your perogative SABIDÃO E GAIVOTAS You simply cant think nogative SABIDÃO Then there’s you just sitting there Smack down flat upon your dairy air, Hey! If thast the way you wanna be Well you might as well be shrubbery So stand right up, and dust your seat And walk real tall upon Your own two feet And sure you’ll trip And make mistakes But you’ve got what it takes! (tap break) GAIVOTA You go, gull! SABIDÃO E GAIVOTAS And now you know that word There ain’t nothing you cant do SABIDÃO So go get some posilicity You can bet on positricity And just let that positrinity No, positroonity. Poositonity? Is it? Pardon, hat is it! GAIVOTAS Positoovity! SABIDÃO E GAIVOTAS Positively work for you! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Canções de musicais